Under Control
by BruceDiana
Summary: Bruce tries to hide his feelings for Diana, but for how long?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I made this fanfic in time for my birthday. I have listened to this song from Parachute entitled "Under Control" and it somehow speaks about Bruce and the hidden feelings he has for Diana. It's like a song written in his POV. Anyways, here it is. Your reviews can be your birthday gifts for me. Thanks! – B

* * *

**Under Control  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 1**

_I turn my head_

_I can't shake the look you gave_

_And I'm good as dead_

_Cause oh those eyes are all it takes_

_And all I want is you_

Batman decided to get back to his quarters at the dormitory deck of the watchtower. After getting his 8th cup of coffee of the day from the cafeteria, he strode to the hallways, few heroes and crew nodding to him as they passed him by.

Heading inside the elevator, he caught a glimpse of Wonder Woman, making him stiffen at his feet. She smiled at him, waving her hair to the side. Bruce swore he saw her sparkle. Her blue eyes twinkled at him before the elevator doors closed in front of him.

Batman tried to remain calm despite the loud thrumming of his heart. He took a long sip of his coffee, finishing it before the elevator doors dinged open.

He got out of the elevator and headed straight for his room, thankful for the files that he needed to work on. He comfortably sat himself down on his chair and grabbed a blue folder that he filled up with different paperwork. He was glad to have the criminal file cases to distract himself from the woman he saw a while ago.

_So I pull away_

_All I do is sit and wait_

_And I might as well write the words right on my face_

_That all I want is you, oh is you_

He flipped on a few pages, but his mind did not seem to cooperate with him. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts kept on drifting back to Diana. Infuriated with himself, he closed the folder and leaned against his chair, arms crossed in front of him.

He wondered to himself how long it was going to take him to keep his feelings for her. He tried to reason out in his head the reasons why a relationship between them would never work out, but he countered them. He thought himself to be going crazy.

Only a few people who knew about the mild flirtation between them, GL being the first to figure it.

"_You have feelings for her, Bruce. It's as obvious as having the words painted on your face,"_ Bruce remembered GL told during their small talks in the cafeteria. Were his feelings for her that obvious? Was he really trying to his feelings for her or was he slowly letting her show them?

He pulled off his cowl and glanced up at the ceiling. He was always at loss whenever he was around Diana. The woman had an effect on him he could never comprehend. He was a detective, goddammit, but why couldn't he figure himself out?

_Because I've kept my heart under control_

_Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll_

_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_

_So darling please forgive me_

_I want you and you'll just have to know_

Bruce needed to hide his feelings for her. No one needed to know that the Batman would fall to his knees at the sight of a beautiful goddess whenever she stood before him. He needed to keep his heart under control or he would get distracted from the mission that he had planned on accomplishing despite its impossibility. His mission was life-long, but he needed to fulfill his promise. With that, he needed to set aside the feelings he had for Diana.


	2. Chapter 2

**Under Control  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 2**

_And all my fears creep and crawl across my skin and_

_These four walls are after me and moving in_

_And all that I want to do_

_Is give up, give in, let this one stay where it is_

_But I don't suppose I will_

Bruce stood up from his seat and walked back and forth in the room. His hand clenched his hair at the wandering thoughts of Diana, arguing with himself whether it was the right time to tell Diana the feelings he had for her. It had been years since he had feelings for her and the same years had gone by since he started hiding it from her.

Whenever Diana would bring things up about them, he would build up the walls to block her from ever knowing what he truly felt for her. It protected him from her and from the distractions that would cause him from straying off the mission.

He wanted to give up and give in. He did so after so many attempts. Saving her from the clutches of the curious press back in Paris, singing in front of a live audience as Batman to break Circe's spell, and multiple times of swinging in his grapple as he took her in his arms and away from harm, that was all he did to tell her that he loved her despite not being verbal.

Bruce barely could speak at the sight of her beauty. His tongue twisted and his brain bailed out. He was always speechless whenever it came to her. She was the only one who had that effect on him. He loved and hated it at the same time.

Walking to an empty wall, he pounded his fist firmly. His anger to himself diminished. He swoon women all his life and yet, this woman turned the tables on him. She was a challenge, he admitted, and he did love a good challenge.

He knew he loved her. Everything about her just made his heart jump out of his throat. He needed to tell her that he loved her.

Time was not on his side.

Recalling the time he went to the future with GL, he marveled at the sight of his older self, but he noticed that he was alone. He did not want being alone. He wanted to live the rest of his days with her.

For Heaven's sake, He loved her.

Bruce let out a loud sigh and pulled on his cowl before heading out of his room.

He did not know where his feet would lead him, but he wished that he would find Diana and tell her what he felt about her.

Damn his reasons.

They were no longer enough to fight her back.

Finally, he found her sitting at the monitor bay, slurping on her favorite iced mocha. Her back faced his, her long hair cascading against the chair. Mr. T was busy checking on some of the missions to notice him.

_One of these days I'm gonna find myself a way_

_I'll find the courage and I'll find the grace_

_And I'm gonna know just what to say_

_And you'll walk on up when you want this love_

_When you've had enough and you've given up_

Planting his feet forward, he let out a sigh before he spoke.

"Diana."

Surprised to hear his gruff voice, Diana turned her chair around. She stood up, Bruce towering her a few inches, with her red lips curved into a smile, "What can I do for you, Batman?"

Just the sound of her calling him made him shiver. Her eyes seemed to gleam as she spoke his name. Bruce found a little excitement in it when he realized that he, too, had an effect on her.

He gazed at her for a moment, trying to organize his thoughts.

"We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I had tons of stuff to do. I also apologize for the shortness of this story because I ran out of ideas on how to finish this in a fluffy way. This is the last chapter of the story (and again, I apologize for the shortness of the story). I'll be working on "Blind as a Bat" and I promise that it will be longer and it will have more chapters. I hope you guys leave reviews and enjoy the story! - B

* * *

**Under Control  
BruceDiana**

**Chapter 3**

_Because I've kept my heart under control_

_Oh but lately all this time has taken its toll_

_Said I tried to but I can't hold back what's deep in my soul_

_So darling please forgive me_

_I want you and you'll just have to know_

Bruce inwardly took a deep breath and tried to come up with words to say to her, but his brain began rusting up.

Diana gazed at him patiently, her azure eyes piercing his with ruby lips curving up into a smile. Tearing her gaze away from his, she turned to Mr. T, "I'm heading out, Mr. T. I'll come back as soon as I can."

Mr. T nodded at her, "Sure thing, Diana. Green Arrow's going to be here in a few minutes. You can take all the time you need." Mr. T nodded at Bruce who replied with the same gesture.

Diana took Batman's gloved hand and led him to the elevators. He wondered where he was going to take her and why he was letting her lead him.

She pressed the button that led to the upper deck of the watchtower, the observatory.

The ride was torturous, the silence between them was deafening.

Bruce turned his head a bit and saw Diana with a smiling look on her face as she gazed upon the elevator monitor.

Without looking back at him, Diana gave his hand a quick squeeze. He had not noticed that her hand was still entwined with his. It felt too natural for him as though he had gotten used to it.

The elevator dinged softly as it arrived in the observatory deck of the watchtower.

The observatory had a dome-shaped ceiling with glass panels that gave a wonderful view of the stars that were endless in space.

Diana left his side and went to the light switches. Bruce followed where she headed, watching her bare back as he imagined himself caressing it.

The dimmed lights turned on, the stars still shining bright from above them.

He watched as Diana strode towards a small wooden bench meant for two people. She smiled at him as she patted the empty space beside her. Without a word, he strode towards her and sat down beside her silently.

"What would you like to talk about, Bruce?" She asked as she reached her hands for the sides of his cowl. He immediately grabbed both of her soft hands, silently telling her that it was not safe.

"Don't worry. I've disabled the cameras here. I remember a certain person teach me how," Diana smirked, her eyes gazing at him with a playful smirk.

Bruce smiled back, remembering a few months ago that he taught her certain keystrokes for disabling cameras in certain areas of the watchtower.

With that, she pushed off his cowl revealing to her the face of the handsome man she fell in love with.

"What do we need to talk to about?" She asked again, running her hand on his gloved hands.

He smiled at how tingling her caresses felt and ending her agony when he took off both gloves.

"Us," he spoke almost inaudibly.

That made Diana's heart jump.

She fell silent, having no idea as to how she was going to reply to him.

"It's been a while, Diana," Bruce paused, "this cat and mouse game we're in." His right hand rested by the bench, inches behind her.

Diana clutched his hand, silently feeling it callousness against her soft touch, "Have you gone tired of it?" Her voice sounded sad, but he could not see her face since she was looking down.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not, but I want it to end."

Diana gazed up, her eyes expressing wonder and confusion at the same time.

Bruce sighed heavily.

"I want you, Princess."

His piercing azure eyes gazed steadily with hers, waiting for her to respond.

"I've waited for so long, Bruce," Diana replied, leaning forwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissing him with every fiber of her being.

Her lips felt soft against his as he savored the silent moment between them. Diana moved closer to him, crawling to him. Bruce clutched her by the waist, his other arm supporting him.

Bruce had a bigger frame compared to the bench that soon enough, they fell on the ground with Bruce landing on his back. He gave a small chuckle as Diana hovered above him, a worried look on her face.

"Bruce? Are you alright?" Her hands rested on his Kevlar-covered chest, running upwards to caress his face, feeling his stubble that tickled her.

"Yes, although I can't say the same to you," he retorted before surprisingly turning the tables, making Diana lay on her back while his big frame hovered above her.

"It took you _this_ long to admit, Bruce," She gazed at him, a beautiful smile curving up her ruby lips.

He smiled back, leaning forward until his lips drifted merely inches from hers, "You seduced me, Princess. You know how irresistible you can be at times."

"And so the Dark Knight of Gotham grows weak on the knees at my presence. That is certainly an achievement I've very proud of," Diana spoke before she chuckled proudly.

Bruce silenced her when his lips locked with hers. He felt her kiss back when she pulled him closer to her.

When they pulled back to catch their breath, Diana stared at him longingly. Bruce smiled before lying down next to her and gazed up at the numerous stars beyond the glass panels of the dome ceiling.

"The stars look amazing. Don't you think so, Bruce?" Diana asked, turning her head a bit to see Bruce's dimly lit face.

"Yes, they do, just like you," He gazed back at her and cupped her cheek with his free hand.

Diana touches the hand he laid on her cheek, closing her eyes at the feel of its warmth, "I love you, Bruce," she breathed out.

"I do too, Princess, for quite awhile now."

The two of them simply enjoyed the silence of the observatory, gazing at the stars that twinkled above them.

Finally, all the walls Bruce built between crumbled and he finally let himself love Diana like how he had for so many years.

**END**


End file.
